Operacion: ¿CREES?
by ardillita150
Summary: Wally necesita saber si Kuki ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Romance:3&4,5&1,y un poco de 2&86. ESTADO: HISTORIA COMPLETA. CORREGIDO Y ACTUALIZADO EL CAPITULO 1. (Estaré corrigiendo los capítulos de hace como 6 años * * disfrútenlos!)
1. La apuesta

**ACLARACION: Hola chicos! Este fic ya lo había terminado hace muchsisisisimo tiempo (: pero debido a que los relei y vi que tenia muchas faltas de ortografía… y que tenia muchas cosas que corregir… decidi darle mantenimiento para que lo puedan entender mejor, para que la historia este mas completa :D espero que les guste este REMAKE, asi sin mas, les dejo el primer cap actualizado y corregido! **

**(Anteriormente publicado el ** **08-16-06)**

**Los KND no me pertenecen. **

**¿C.R.E.E.S.?**

**E.n**

** tus**

**¿?**

Todos sabemos que los chicos del barrio son agentes secretos que combaten contra la tiranía de los adultos, pero entre toda esta diversión para ellos, había algo que temían mas que hacer la tarea, la palabra "_trece"_. Esta palabra es como un archivo que muy pronto ellos tendrán que superar.

Temían a cumplir esa horrible edad en la que se vuelven adolecentes… lo peor es que no recordarían nada de sus aventuras como niños, en pocas palabras no recordarian su infancia. Pero a este problema había una solución y era mejorar en las misiones y así, tal vez por alguna razón llegarían a ser agentes super secretos, que aun siendo adolecentes, podrian ayudar a los niños por un tiempo (_N/A:esta es la introducción por si las dudas)_ y lo que podían hacer mientras esperaban es _creer._

En cuanto al sector V, ellos lograron esta terrible prueba. Llegaron a ser esos agentes secretos que tanto anhelaban y aun mantuvieron su enorme casa del arbol en la que aun vivirian por otro largo tiempo.

**Dentro de la Casa del Arbol**

_Ring Ring… Ring Ring_

-¿Hola?- contesto un chico rubio- ¿Se encuentra la señorita Kuki Sanban?- se escucho la voz de un joven en la otra línea. –Ah… si claro.- el chico rubio dejo el telefono a un lado y grito.

–Kuki te habla un tipo por telefono.-

-¡Oh, muchas gracias güero!- una chica de largo cabello lasio se aproximo al teléfono y lo tomo.

_Vaya, ese tipo ha llamado demasiadas veces el dia de hoy, esta bien que Kuki sea…bonita y todo eso pero… no es para tanto._

Se decía así mismo con algo de enojo. El chico miro hacia afuera, el dia era perfecto para ir a la playa, un calor realmente intenso, se acerco a la ventana y cerca de la banqueta se podían ver a muchas personas, entre ellas parejas de jóvenes paseando por el parque de enfrente_._Veía como esas personas se cuidaban y pasaban el tiempo juntos, preocupados el uno del otro.

_No es posible_, _llevo mas de tres años con ella y aun no tengo el valor para decircelo, se que si no me apuro ella conseguira alguien, es decir ella es muy hermosa y no creo que este libre por mas tiempo._

El chico golpeo un poco la pared.A pesar de los 2 años que ya habian estado en los TND, (_teens next door)_ todos habian cambiado mucho:

Numero Uno, Nigel ya no era calvo su cabello era castaño y ahora se notaban sus ojos azules pero aun usaba sus lentes de sol.

Numero dos, "Memo" como le dicen sus amigos ya no era el niño obeso del grupo_(N/A: imaginense a"Hank")_ aun usaba su gorro o lentes de piloto (_N/A: esos lentes como se llamen D:)_

Numero tres, Kuki era la chica mas linda de toda la calle y tenia algo de popularidad en los chicos, bueno no algo, digamos que mucha popularidad.

Numero cuatro, Wally o el "güero" ya no era el chico bajito, había crecido y aun seguia siendo algo rudo y terco, sin embargo la edad lo hacia ver las cosas de una manera diferente.

Numero cinco, Abby seguía siendo la chica mas centrada del grupo y la mas tranquila y amable de todos.

Wally se alejo de la ventana y fue ala sala principal, al llegar se encontró con Nigel y Memo jugando video juegos (_N/A: O.O Nigel? Normalmente solo son Memo y Wally!)._

–Vaya hasta que el niño guerito se digna a aparecer- dijo Memo.

–Es cierto ¿dónde estabas? no te habia visto- dijo nigel con algo de duda.

–Estaba en mi habitación escuchando música y pegándole a mi costal, pero luego escuche el teléfono y como nadie pudo contestar…- miro a los chicos con desprecio. –Tuve que detenerme.-

-Ah, ¿y quien era?- Dijo el líder de los jóvenes.

-Es el mismo tipo que le ha llamado a Kuki durante toda la semana.- contesto el chico dando un suspiro.

–Oh, miren quien esta celoso. Jajajaja.- dijo memo y se empezó a reir.

Wally era tan rubio y blanco de la piel que con solo eso se notaba como se sonrojaba poco a poco. - ¡No es cierto! ¿Por que tendria que estar celoso de un tonto?- contesto Wally enojado y miro para el lado contrario.

–Vamos güero, sabes que Memo solo bromea, sabes que nunca le resultan nada bien sus bromas- Nigel se burlaba de Memo.

–¿A que te refieres con eso? En primera mis bromas resultan muy bien y en segunda todo el mundo sabe que a al güero le gusta…-

Kuki entro a la habitación y se le quedo mirando a los chicos, Wally por suerte interrumpió a Memo amenazándolo con su puño.

La chica de ojos violeta y cabello negro se acerco a ellos. – ¿Quien te gusta Wally?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

Wally no podía resistirse a su sonrisa, se sonrojo y dijo- Nadie… solo… tengo que irme- el salió de la sala y corrió a su habitación, pero sin querer…

-Auch!- miro hacia enfrente y noto que había tropezado con la otra chica del grupo.

-Vaya, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?- La chica lo miro sorprendida.

-Lo siento es que iba hacia mi habitación y… -fue interrumpido por sus pensamientos.

_Un momento, Abby si Abby justo la persona con quien quería hablar..._Se levanto y ayudo a levantarla.

- Oye, ¿te importa si te pido algunos consejos Abby?-

La morena se acomodo su blusa y lo miro curiosa. - Pues claro… dime, ¿que pasa?-

Wally miro hacia todos los lados para asegurarse de que nadie andaba por ahí. -Bien, quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿deberás se nota que me gusta Kuki?-

Los labios de Abby empezaron a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. - No me digas que hasta ahorita te das cuenta…-

- Pues ya que lo dices… si. ¿Eso quiere decir que ella ya se dio cuenta?- Wally se empezó a preocupar y se llevo una mano a la frente.

- Bueno hay una posibilidad, si te sigues sonrojando así delante de ella tal vez y se de cuenta, pero Abby piensa que no es buena idea, quizas la dejes confundida, es mejor que tu se lo digas.-

Wally pensó en eso y ella tenía razón. - Pero y si ella no me corresponde… o quizás no le gusto…-

-Abby piensa que no hay nada que perder con decírselo, es mas, se te hizo fácil aclararme esa duda. Amigo, si no te apuras te la van a quitar….- la morena empezó a reir.

-Ya lo se… es por eso que tenia que hablar contigo, pero creo que yo vere el momento para decircelo- El rubio suspiro.

–Muy bien entonces te dejo tengo que ir a consultar algo con Nigel, ah y se me olvidaba no vayas a decircelo de una forma no adecuada, ¿de acuerdo? - Abby se fue y dejo a Wally pensativo-

_AHHH! Porque demonios tiene que dejarme pensando asi... _ (_N/A: Vaya hasta que piensa en algo xdd__)._

**Sala principal de la Casa del Árbol**

Los chicos seguían jugando, como si la historia del juego dependiera de vida o muerte, pero pronto la japonesa empezó a aburrise.

-¿Qué tal si salimos todos a dar la vuelta por ahí? El dia esta muy hermoso como para seguir aquí encerrados. - pregunto tratando de taparles la pantalla.

–Querida nos tapas, hazte a un lado por favor.- Dijo memo con algo de enojo

–Sabes creo que kuki tiene razón. –Nigel dejo el control por un lado. -Vamos a salir es muy aburrido jugar asi todo el dia- Se levanto y dejo a Memo jugando solo.

-Oye no me dejes… ¿voy a tener que apagar el videojuego asi como asi?- dijo con algo de frustración.

–Pues claro amigo, el juego no se apagara solo- dijo Abby entrando a la sala.

–Entonces supongo que Nigel tendrá que cancelar su cita con Lizzie no es asi?- pregunto memo mirando a nigel. –Esa loca también lleva hablando toda la semana…-

–Pues no tengo ganas de salir con ella hoy- dijo Nigel evadiando las miradas, pues sus amigos comenzarían a interrogarlo.

– ¡Genial! Entonces ire por mis cosas.- dijo Kuki saliendo de la habitación con alegría al saber que no estaría encerrada ahí todo el dia.

–Yo también, ¡hay se ven!- dijo el castaño saliendo detrás de Kuki.

La morena tenías dudas en su cabeza, sobre todo por la respuesta de su líder al cancelar la cita con su sofocante novia.

– Y bien… ¿a que se debe eso de que no tienes ganas de salir con Lizzie?- dijo Abby sentándose en el sofá.

–Pues digamos que hay un problema y Lizzie me preocupa- contesto Nigel sentándose alado de ella.

Abby vio su cara de tristeza, lamentablemente era algo normal entre ellos dos tener discusiones, ya hace tiempo Lizzie había tratado hasta de controlar a Nigel con un casco para novios.

- Sabes que puedo ayudarte en lo que sea y también decirme lo que sea Nigel.-

-Lo se Abby, ayer vi a Lizzie con un tipo en la plaza, me dijo que iba a estar en la biblioteca estudiando, pero me cancelo. Al rato me la había topado con aquel tipo… estaban muy juntos… y no se si se habían, besado.-

La última palabra del chico fue como un murmullo, pero Abby lo alcanzo a escuchar, ella solo se quedo asombrada… es decir mas de un año juntos y la novia de Nigel se atreve a hacer algo como eso.

–Y hoy que me llamo para salir le dije lo que vi y tuvimos una muy larga y fea discusión- el chico se quito sus lentes de sol y los dejo por un lado. –Le dije que no quería verla… estaba muy enojado.-

-Hiciste lo correcto, perdón si estoy mal pero quizás ella no te merece, ella no hizo algo bueno después de todo- la chica lo miraba preocuada.

El chico desvió sus ojos azules hacia ella y le sonrió. _Supongo que si puede haber personas que te hagan sentir mejor. _El chico miraba como en cámara lenta, todas las expresiones que ella hacia al hablar, visualizaba cada detalle. Como se movían sus labios, la expresión de sus ojos, la piel más suave del mundo, y el cabello rizado que tocaba sus mejillas.

-¿Entiendes?- la chica finalizo.

El chico reacciono. –Si… gracias por tu consejo Abby.-

-Eh… si, yo hablaba de lo que había pasado en la misión de hace una semana, ¿acaso no pusiste nada de atención?- la morena arqueo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

Nigel se empezó a reír, el sabia de lo que se reía… -Lo siento Abby, me quede pensando mucho y me perdí… oye… ¿desde cuando usas el cabello suelto y sin gorra?-

Abby se sorprendió ante eso. –Hace como una semana.-

-Mmh no lo había notado… ¿Qué paso con tu gorra?-

-Simplemente ya no iba conmigo, las cosas deben cambiar.- ella se recargo en el sofá.

-Bueno, te vez linda.- el le sonrió.

La morena se sonrojo un poco, no entendía que estaba pasando. Todos habían cambiado mucho no solo en aspecto, si no también en personalidad, eran mas atentos y un tanto responsables. ¿Maduraron?

-Yo… uh… gracias.- dijo mirándolo nerviosa.

_¿Que esta pasando? No había notado que era tan bonita…_

Nigel se acerco un poco mas a ella, como si nunca la hubiera visto en su vida… tenia curiosidad ¿Qué había cambiado de esa chica? ¿Siempre fue asi de dulce y atenta con todos, verdad? _¿Por qué seria asi de especial solo conmigo?_

-¿Chicos?- Kuki, Memo y Wally los miraban desde la puerta extrañados.

El líder retomo la postura y la seguridad. –Vamos, tengo muchas ganas de un helado de vainilla y no pienso esperar a que se termine.- se levanto del sofá y camino hacia los demás. Memo y Wally se miraron preocupados y lo siguieron.

_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué me miro de esa forma? Tal vez tengo algo en la cara… o mi cabello se ve mal… _

_-¿_Abby?- La japonesa había caminado hacia ella. -¿Te encuentras bien?, los chicos ya se nos adelantaron. ¡Yo también quiero un helado!- la chica jalo a su amiga hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué edad tienes… 13?- la chica se sorprendió ante la reacción de Kuki.

**Parque de diversiones. Cleveland.**

**-¡**No puedo creer que aun nos dejen entrar gratis al parque con nuestras claves de los KND!-

-Pero por claro amigos, es muy recomendable ser buenos amigos de 362 y 86, sobre todo si la pelirroja es quedante de Memo Gonzales.- dijo el líder poniéndose sus lentes de sol.

-Es verdad… ¿Memo en serio vas a quedarte con Fanny?- dijo Kuki mirándolo con ansias.

El chico se levanto las gafas de piloto. –Amigos ustedes no saben lo dulce que puede llegar a ser Fanny, ella en realidad no es tan mala. – dijo Memo suspirando de amor.

-MEEEMOOOO GONZALEEEES.- una chica pelirroja salio de la nada y se avento contra el chico. –¡Mi padre casi me mata al ver el recibo del teléfono! Te dije que respetaras los horarios…- decía la chica realmente frustrada.

-Lo siento… no me vas a negar que no te gusta hablar conmigo durante la noche.- decía Memo con una sonrisa.

Fanny se comenzó a sonrojar. –So… solo un poco.- lo dijo en voz baja.

-SANTA MADRE DE DIOS, LA GRUÑONA TIENE SENTIMIENTOS.-

La pelirroja le dio una patada en la cara a Wally por ese comentario. –¡Callate Wallabe Beatles!- decía sonrojada.

Los demás empezaron a reírse por lo que estaba sucediendo, y si se desataba una guerra en tre el güero y Fanny, jamás iban a salir del parque de diversiones. Los chicos empezaron a caminar y se subieron a muchos juegos mecánicos. _(n/a: con tantas agallas para subir a naves y autobuses voladores… ¿creen que le tienen miedo a los juegos mecanicos?)_

Los chicos habían llegado a la entrada de la casa del terror, todos se miraron dudosos pero al parecer todos tenían una idea

– Muy bien jovencitos si quieren entrar será de parejas, las reglas son: no tocar a los monstruos o cosas que los asusten, no correr ni empujar a otra persona, no separarse de la persona guía. ¿Entendido?-

-Pues vengase pa' ca.- dijo Memo jalando a Fanny con el.

-Ustedes, tu y tu, tu y tu.- El cuidador de la casa decía que Abby con Nigel y Kuki con Wally. _(n/a: Jijiji) _ -Irán con un guía diferente, el guía solo los llevara hasta donde esta asignado, lo demás es camino de ustedes. NO se separen de sus parejas.-

-Perfecto, los que salgan al ultimo tendrán un castigo.- dijo Fanny muy segura de ella misma.

-¿Quee? Pero eso no… -Wally miro a Kuki a un lado de él, veía como estaba temblando y estaba nerviosa. _Es mi oportunidad…_ – ¡Hagámoslo!-

-¿Estas lista Abby?- dijo Nigel sonriendo a su compañera.

-Siempre lista señor. – contesto animada.

Y de esta manera el "reto" de valentía comenzó. Los chicos empezaron juntos, la casa era enorme con los pasillos muy pequeños de anchura, los sonidos de murciélagos y una música muy tétrica daban el ambiente para tener mucho miedo. A los lados de los caminos, se podían observar cuadros de personas ya muertas y hasta cristales que mostraban personas sufriendo o zombies.

-Oh Dios mio…- Kuki se abrazo fuertemente del brazo de Wally. –Fue una mala idea entrar aquí Wally…-

El güero también estaba algo nervioso, la casa no ayudaba mucho a que el fuera valiente, pero tenia que serlo por ella. –No te preocupes, ya veras que saldremos de aquí y seremos los primeros…- le dijo sonriéndole.

Los chicos se fueron siguiendo a sus guias hasta que los dejaron solos.

-Bien aquí viene lo bueno, ¿cual camino deberíamos tomar?- dijo Abby a Nigel.

-Bueno de todas formas todos serán horribles.- dijo el chico riendo. –Tomemos este, se ve mas alumbrado.-

Rato después llegaron Memo y Fanny.

-¿Cuál camino tomamos?- dijo la pelirroja, ella no estaba para nada asustada.

-Podriamos tomar el mas oscuro para que nadie vea cuando te bese.- decía Memo burlándose.

-¡Bah!- Fanny lo jalo con el hacia el pasillo mas oscuro. _(n/a: Mmmh ¿porque? xD)_

-Muy bien Kuki, este es el final. Tu solo cierra los ojos y sigue mis pasos ¿de acuerdo?- Wally la tomo de sus manos, estaba nervioso, no por la casa si no porque había tenido el atrevimiento de tomar sus manos.

La chica se sonrojo un poco al sentir sus manos, eran tan seguras y fuertes que ella inmediatamente las apretó. –Si…- ella lo miro fijamente.

El güero sintió su mirada y tuvo que voltear hacia otro lado para esconder su sonrojado rostro. –Vamos…-

**Un castigo.**

-Por Diooos, ¿viste esa cosa enorme de la salida?- decía Nigel hacia Abby, eran los primeros en salir.

-Si, ¡era el monstruo que salía en la película que fuimos a ver aquella vez!- decía Abby sorprendida y temblando. –Estaba realmente horrible…-

-Aghhh que ascooo había tanta sangre… casi me desmayo…- Fanny le decía a Memo.

El chico la tenía sostenida y la ayudaba a caminar. –Tranquila, imagina que es cátsup… tengo ganas de una salchicha.- decía Memo.

-Tu solo piensas en comer…- decía Abby volteando los ojos.

Todos miraron como salía Wally con Kuki fuertemente abrazada de el y con los dedos entrelazados en sus manos. Abby al mirar la escena dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Listo, terminamos.- el güero le dijo a la chica que ya podía abrir sus ojos.

-Ahhhh fue horribleee… por favor no me hagan meterme ahí de nuevo.- dijo Kuki sollozando y apartándose lo mas lejos que podía de la casa.

-Lo siento guerito… te toca castigo, pero ya se cual será.- decía Nigel llevándose a Wally lejos de todos.

La morena se acerco a Kuki y le acaricio su cabello -Tranquila amiga, Wally siempre estuvo ahí para cuidarte y estoy segura de que jamás va a dejar que algo te pase. – ella le sonrió.

_Si… Wally fue muy valiente. El me dijo que cerrara los ojos y vio todo lo que no pude ver, todo se escuchaba tan horrible y tenebroso…_ La chica desvio su mirada a Wally y recordó la sensación que sintió al tocar sus manos, la hacían sentir tan segura que no quería apartarse de él. _El siempre me ha cuidado desde pequeña… No parece ser el mismo Numero 4 que siempre me molestaba… creo que ahora el es… Lindo._

-¡Es hora de irnos!- decía Nigel dirigiendo al grupo de jóvenes. –Vayamos por unas salchichas…-

Todos siguieron a Nigel excepto el güero, que se aproximo a Kuki antes de que se fuera con los demás. –Oye…-

La japonesa lo miro sorprendida, ella estaba pensando justamente en el y ahora estaba algo confundida. –Dime güero.- le sonrio.

_-FLASH BACK (HACE UN MINUTO)-_

_-Tu castigo es invitar a Kuki a una cita- finalizo Nigel._

_-¿QUEEEE? –_

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

_**Y TRANSMISION INTERRUMPIDA.**_

_Que tierno:D Bien espero que les alla gustado el primer cap, es el primer fic que hago, Espero reviews nn nos vemos :p_

_**OKAI CHICOS ESTO ES LO ACTUAL, LO QUE VEN ARRIBA DE LOS ASTERISCOS ES LO QUE PUSE AL PUBLICAR EL CAPITULO 1 HACE COM AÑOS. MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI FIC, AHORA SI LAS PERSONAS LE PODRAN ENTENDER MEJOR! AVIENTENME TOMATES Y CRITICAS Y TODO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE REMAKE. LES DEJO MI TWITTER PARA CUALQUIER COSA O PEDIDO (: GRACIAS POR LEER NUEVAMENTE ( ALOS QUE LO VUELVEN A LEER) SALUDOS Y ABRAZOOOOS!**_

_**Twitter username: Ilyaradi**_

_**Ardillita150 –actualizándose-**_


	2. Trata de cumplir tu reto

_**HOLA! Jeje disculpen los errores de ortografia, la demora y lo de la narración. Gracias por esos consejos tendre cuidado con eso y q bueno que les gusto es mi primer fic y de verdad necesito consejos espero contar con su apoyo **_

_**Mis agradecimientos y saludos a:**_

_**Couple.freak**_

_**Crois Tazawa**_

_**Alogua**_

**_Gracias por todo _**ஐ**_eSpErO QuE LeS GuStE eL CaP_**ஐ

_Continúa la transmisión…_

Wally y Kuki siguieron el camino tomados de la mano, ahora Wally parecia un tomate pero eso no le importaba. Kuki ya no tenia tanto miedo como antes y se sentia segura a su lado.

Mientras caminaban en silencio las demas parejas tambien estaban algo aterradas.

Abby y Nigel parecian no tener miedo, pues estaban acostumbrados al miedo como en algunas de las misiones. Abby estaba algo nerviosa pues no queria que nigel le preguntara de nuevo de por que en la sala principal no le hablaba en tercera persona.

Pero parecio como si nigel hubiera oido sus pensamientos.

-Oye, Abby ya me respondes la pregunta que te hice?-

-Mmm… jeje pues si claro.- se quedo algo callada y no sabia que contestar.

-Y bien?- contesto Nigel.

-Es que… bueno pues… eres mi mejor amigo y la verdad no necesito hablarte en tercera persona todo el tiempo.-

-Bueno yo preguntaba por q es algo raro en ti, pero si es por esa razon… me alegro de ser tu mejor amigo- Nigel le sonrio y Abby tuvo que contestar del mismo modo.

Sin darse cuenta, habian llegado a la salida…

Que? Eso fue muy sencillo q acaso es para bebes? Dijo nigel algo confundido y desilusionado.

Mmm… quizas tomamos el camino mas corto, aunque tienes razon fue muy facil.-

Y eso kiere decir que ganamos, ahora pensare en un castigo- festejo nigel

Espero que no sea algo muy malo algunas veces se ocasionan problemas- lo miro abby

Tu tranquila estoy seguro de lo que hago-

Fanny y Memo no tardaron en salir pues a unos metros se oian los grito de Fanny.

-Vamos tenemos que ganar una apuesta y tu vas como si fueramos en la plaza!- gritaba Fanny

- Y te oí lo has dicho miles de veces!

-Pues si no fueras el flojo mas flojo del mundo ellos no nos hubieran ganado bobo!

-Oye no me hables asi, llegamos en segundo lugar que mas kieres!

-Pues…

-Ya basta! Parecen marido y mujer, siempre peleando, algunas veces me sorprenden! que no pueden llevarse bien!- contesto Abby algo frustrada y arta de tanta discusión.

- Disculpa que te hallamos arruinado el momento con Nigel, no queriamos interrumpir como en la casa del arbol-contesto Memo.

- O.O

- Pues si, estaban estos dos secreteando y muy juntitos en el mueble ¿Cómo la ves Fanny?

- JAJAJA! Bromeas¿Nigel no andaba con Lizzie? Pregunto Fany.

- Pues se supone, jajaja. Contesto Memo

- O/O No es lo que parece es que bueno…- Abby quiso decir algo pero nada salio de su boca.

Después nigel vio a Kuki y Wally saliendo de la casa de terror, Kuki estaba abrasandolo lo mas fuerte que podia y cerraba los ojos cada ves mas fuerte.

-Miren quienes se tardaron- dijo burlonamente Memo.

- Si y miren la razon, Kuki abrazando a Wally- siguio Fanny

- jajajajajaja…!- los dos comenzaron a reir.

- ¬¬ quieren callarse- contesto Wally un poco irritado

- Ya salimos?- Kuki abrio los ojos y vio el cielo de nuevo.

- Si, ya paso y por lo visto perdimos- contesto Wally

- Fue mi culpa lo siento no debi tener tanto miedo- contesto algo triste Kuki.

- No es tu culpa, no importa - le sonrio Wally.

Al oir esto Kuki se abalanzo hacia el y lo abrazo terminando el abrazo con un beso en la mejilla.

O/O s…ssii eso f…fue un gr..gracias … de… na..da- contesto Wally tartamudeando y sonrojándose-

Pero claro eso es!- grito nigel. Todos lo miraron con confusión y dijo:

Bueno ya se cual sera el castigo-

Asi, y cual sera?- pregunto Abby curiosa.

Wally ven aquí voy a decirte tu castigo.- lo llamo Nigel.

Wally camino hacia ellos dejando a Kuki platicando con Fanny.

y bien?- contesto Wally algo enojado

Bien el castigo es…

….?

Invitar a kuki a una cita.

…. ¡QUE! O/O!

_Transmisión interrumpida…._

**_Lo se, lo se muy corto les prometo el otro cap de eso no hay duda y esque estoy en temporada de examenes y yo tenia que cumplir con este asuntito aparte lo hize ala carrera y a escondidas jeje espero que les guste chao_**

**_PD: espero comentarios, consejos etc no demorare el proximo cap se los prometo CUIDENSE LOS KIERO A TODOS_**

_**Wally x Kuki f ever & ever!**_


	3. ¿Una novia?

**_OoLaa!! Creo que no cumpli mi palabra… creo que si tarde demasiado / jeje sorry. Bueno ahí les va el siguiente cap, espero les guste pues es lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza!! Les juro que todo lo que eh escrito es lo primero que me imagino.. Bueno para que tanta charla a continuar… Gracias por los reviews!!_**

_Continúa la transmisión…_

… ¡QUE O/O!

-Ya me oíste, todos dijimos y acordamos que se cumpliría el castigo.-

-Pe... per... -

-Sin peros Wally será mejor que lo cumplas, además estoy seguro de que lo harás bien - respondió Nigel.

Nigel se llevo a los demás, dejando solos a Wally y Kuki. En ese momento Kuki lo miro dudosa y le pregunto:

Mmm… te molesta si pregunto¿por que nos quedamos atrás?-

Pues… mmm Kuki te quería preguntar… - Wally no podía decir mas su boca no se lo permitía.

¿Si¿Que me querías decir wally?-

Ssii… tu ti… tienes algo que hacer… mañana en la tarde.- Comenzó a sonrojarse.

¿Me estas invitando a salir? O.O – le pregunto kuki sorprendida.

O/O… pues yo… amm…-

¡Me encantaría! Pero… ¿es una cita?-le sonrió,

Bueno si tu quieres llamarla así… esta bien. – Wally le devolvió una sonrisa, un tipo especial de sonrisa que solo a ella le daba.

**_Ya en la casa del árbol._**

Como siempre en algunos días Memo y Wally estaban sentados en la sala jugando videojuegos, y esta ves Kuki y Abby preparaban algo para cenar. _(O.o)_

¿Qué te parece si preparamos un pastel?- pregunto Kuki.

Buena idea¿de que sabor?- respondió Abby.

¡De chocolate!- se oyeron 2 voces al mismo tiempo que venían de la sala. (_Ya se imaginan de quienes .)_

¿Por qué los chicos solo oyen algo cuando les conviene?- respondió Abby algo furiosa.

Hahaha… no lo se los chicos son muy especiales y son algo difíciles de tratar .

Si, pero lo mas difícil es cuando te llegas a enamorar de uno de ellos.- suspiro abby.

¿Acaso tu estas enamorada?-

O/O pues… no exactamente… es que…-

Vamos abby puedes decirme quien te gusta, te prometo guardar el secreto.- prometió a su amiga.

Quizás después Kuki aunque yo si tengo curiosidad por saber si te gusta Wally.- sonrió burlonamente hacia Kuki.

Este…. Yo pues… no se que decir, algunas veces siento que el me mira muy fijamente, otras siento como si fuera la persona mas especial del mundo para mi, pero algunas veces cuando se enoja conmigo, siento como si me odiara. Sin embargo presiento que el es muy dulce…- termino Kuki algo nerviosa.

Sabes no es por molestar pero, desde que nos conocimos y ustedes comenzaron a llevarse me parecio que juntos eran una linda pareja .

Bueno aquí entre nosotras, Wally me invito a salir mañana en la tarde

¡Enserio, wow nunca crei que tuviera el valor de preguntarte algo asi! Se sorprendio abby

Ay abby sera mejor que terminemos con el pastel .- termino Kuki.

**_Al día siguiente 9:00 AM_**

Nigel… nigel ey despierta!-

¿Qué? Quien… ¿Wally?-

Nigel por favor necesito un consejo!

Bien bien tranquilo, parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Pues es acerca del castigo… hoy tengo la "cita" con kuki.

¡Enserio! Wow nunca creí que lo tomaras tan enserio XD

¿De que hablas? – pregunto Wally algo frustrado.

Mmm… bueno, solo quería ver si eras tan valiente para eso disculpa jajaja es que debiste ver tu rostro cuando te dije tu castigo XD

¡Eres un…!

Calmado… jajaja ya que puedes hacer, no la puedes cancelar ¿o si?

Pues no, además no voy a dejar pasarla oportunidad de afín salir con ella y …

Por que no sigues quiero oír XD

Jajaja muy gracioso ¬¬ venia para que me dieras un consejo no para molestarme.

Bueno dime que consejo quieres.

Estoy algo nervioso, como inicio platica con ella, tengo que llevarle algo, tengo que besarla, …

Ey, tranquilo no te me vallas a esas, en primera cuando estés con ella ya veras que de cualquier cosa o tontería saldrá una platica, un buen detalle estaría bien, y el beso solo si te crees tan capaz de robarle uno.

No lo creo pero bueno gracias.- Wally sale del cuarto de Nigel algo confuso y enojado por que solo era una prueba de valentía.

_**En la tarde 5:30 PM…**_

Wally estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión y en tan inesperado momento interrumpieron el programa que el veía y pasaron la hora, al principio no le dio importancia pero después se acordó de algo, algo que sinceramente si le dio mucha importancia. Se levanto rápido del sofá y corrió a su habitación, en el camino tuvo una inesperada parada, en realidad fue un choque. De nuevo.

-AUCH-

-tu otra vez?- dijo Abby algo seria. –Es la segunda vez que choco contigo esta semana-

-No es mi culpa que te atravieses tanto por aki- contesto Wally

-No es mi culpa que tengas una cita hoy y apenas te des cuenta a que hora es.-

-Tu,… como… cuando… ay demonios Abby que hago ahora.- dijo algo confundido.

-Sabes, eres un caso perdido en esto del amor , primero ve i vístete de la mejor manera que puedas, después

ve a la sala y espérame ahí mientras hablo con Kuki.

Bien mantenla ocupada ¿kieres?- dijo suplicando a su amiga.

Esta bien.

Wally se coloco un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa naranja con el numero 4 atrás, tenis y una gorra naranja.

No queria vestirse de traje puesto que no era ni una velada ni algo mas elegante. En el caso de Kuki fue diferente mientras Wally ya habia bajado a esperar en la sala Abby y Kuki hacían revolución con un closet.

-Espera¿esto se vera bien?- pregunto Kuki algo preocupada

-Mmm… ¿que tal esta falda? Y con esa blusa de alla te verias muy hermosa - concluyo Abby.

-Pero ya la use muchas veces que te parece si me llevo mi vestido nuevo.-

-¿Vestido nuevo? Si claro sácalo-

Wally estaba algo preocupado y muy nervioso. _Por que tardan tanto, Abby me dijo que la mantendría ocupada pero no por 2 horas¿cuanto se puede tardar una chica en vestirse?... Ya estuvo suave mejor subo a ver… que…_

Su mente se quedo totalmente paralizado al igual que el, por fin Kuki había salido y se veía muy hermosa. Llevaba un vestido color azul que llegaba ariiba de las rodillas y le quedaba muy bien, con una diadema azul y una flor blanca en la esquina de esta, su cabello suelto, zapatillas blancas y unas pulseras de oro en su muñeca. Wally no podia hacer más que respirar y mover sus ojos de arriba abajo.

-¿Nos vamos Wally?- sonrió Kuki, algo que lo saco de su trance.

-Mmm… ¿Qué? A si. –comenzó a sonrojarse levemente.

-Chicos será mejor que se vallan no kiero que se pierdan ningún minuto de esta cita - dijo burlonamente Abby

-¬¬ gracias por tu ayuda Abby creo que fue suficiente ¡GRACIAS!- dijo con la intención de correrla y Abby capto muy bien el mensaje.

-De nada Wally - se fue corriendo Abby por el pasillo.

Wally y Kuki salieron de la casa del arbol, y fueron a comer un helado.

-Amm Kuki… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo dejando su helado para solo poder fijarse en ella.

-Claro Wally ¿Qué kieres decirme?-

-Pues hace mucho tuve el terrible miedo de perder tu amistad después de los 13 años,- Kuki lo miro ante esto y el comenzó a sonrojarse ante esa mirada y esos ojos violetas que le fascinaban. - Yo… no quiero perder tu amistad por una tontería o alguna otra cosa.-

-Tontería lo que dices Wally, ya no deberías preocuparte por eso, además ¿hay alguna otra razón por la que debas preocuparte?- pregunto Kuki algo preocupada ante la reacción del chico.

-…Si…si la hay…- dijo algo triste.

-Cuéntame que es?-

- Hace mucho eh guardado… algunas palabras que eh querido decirte.- callo un poco.

-O.O …dime…- le dijo dulcemente.

-Yo..yo…te…yo te…yo te amo…..- la ultima frase (completa) la dijo en un tono bajo algo que apenas Kuki distinguió, entonces Kuki se llevo una mano a la oreja, no había oído bien, ella pensaba que fue su imaginación y ahora estaba confusa. Al ver este gesto Wally pensó que era una seña o símbolo de que no le correspondía a ese sentimiento. Se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia el mesero, le planto el dinero en la cara y salio de la heladería. Todas las personas se le quedaron viendo a la chica y esta se apeno mucho, se sentó y comenzó a pensar. _¿Habra sido mi imaginación? O es que deberás me lo dijo¿que sucedió? Quizás herí sus sentimientos, es que es tan confuso…_

Ella se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la salida, salio sola del lugar directo a la casa del arbol esa noche, de repente solo sintio como alguien la habia atrapado y le vendo los ojos y tapo su boca.

**Un lugar extraño**

-Donde… donde estoy…- abrio sus ojos y vio un cuarto con una luz que no daba mucho y oyo una voz en la parte oscura del cuarto.

-Que bueno que despiertas, necesito hacerte unas preguntas…- después de un rato un muchacho de ojos azules, cabello ondulado y blanco salio de la oscuridad.

-Y… tu ¿quien eres?-

-Me llamo Esteban soy un viejo amigo de Wally…-

-¿Viejo amigo? De donde?-

-Cuando aun vivía en su país iba a segundo de primaria en mi salón…- comenzo a contar el chico.

_Flash back_

_Era el cumpleaños de una niña muy linda llamada Valery era la mas linda del salon, y tenia el carácter de un angel, recibia regalos de todas sus amigas y sobre todo de los niños. _

_-Valery, te traje estas flores las corte esta mañana del jardin del vecino.- dijo Esteban._

_-Gracias, no te hubieras molestado, no quisiera que te castigaran- sonrio Valery_

_-Tu no te preocupes yo…- fue interrumpido por otra voz._

_-Ola Valery, feliz cumpleaños-dijo un niño de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes, - toma aquí esta tu regalo-_

_-Oh gracias Wally - la niña abrio su regalo y miro con sorpresa- wow ¡que linda cadena de oro! Muchas gracias , sabes Wally eres muy lindo /.- sonrojo la niña mirando hacia abajo._

_-Tu tambien eres muy linda Valery, jeje- sonrio._

_-¿Wally mmm… ¿te gusto?-_

_-Pues... si un poco- se sonroja el niño algo confundido y le pregunto- ¿por que?_

_-Bueno, quiero ser tu novia- sonrio la niña._

_-me parece bien- los niños se fueron dejando a Esteban con boca abierta y algo de tristeza…_

_Fin del flash back _

-Entonces… wally ya tenia novia?

-No tenia, la tiene, vendra mañana por la tarde a buscarlo y le dire que se consiguió una nueva novia.-

-Pero si el no tiene novia aquí…-

-Me refiero a ti, estas con el y te cuida te quiere y te trata bien-

-O.O WALLY NO ES MI NOVIO!! … es… el es… mi mejor amigo.- Esto ultimo sono algo triste y como en tono de pregunta.

-Si claro, ahora te quedaras aquí asta que llegue Valery, ya veremos si en realidad Wally se acuerda de ti, y te quiere como para venir a salvarte…-

-Sa… salvarme…-

-Si… salvarte por que aun no tienes idea de que pasara contigo- sonrio diabólicamente.

**_Bueno bueno aki se termino el cap espero les guste espero reviews comentarios, mmm… sugerencias, criticas lo que sea xD con tal de saber si este fic va bien… bueno los dejo chicas y chicos los quiero y feliz 2007!! Xao ¡! Wally & Kuki 4 ever and ver!! _**


	4. Alfin contigo, alfin lo se

**_Oa!!! Que bueno que les gusto el cap gracias por los reviews, espero este les guste como les dije, lo primero que se me ocurre xD bueno vamos a continuar, si no fuera por Uds. no seguiría este fic, GRACIAS!!_**

_Continúa la transmisión…_

**En la casa del arbol**

Wally llego a la casa silenciosamente, la sala estaba oscura y parecia que todos dormian, wally se fue de puntitas y justo cuando se alejaba de ese lugar…

-Creo que debes contarme como te fue no lo crees?-

-Aaahhh!!!… que quien…

Se prendio una lampara y alado de esta habia una persona…

-Abby? Eres tu?...-dijo wally algo sorprendido

-No te sorprendas, no te parece que deberias contestarme algunas preguntas?- cuestiono Abby

-A que te refieres? No se de lo que hablas…- la ignoro

-La pregunta de… ¿Dónde esta kuki?-

-Uhm… io, pues … es que…-

-No me digas que la dejaste sola…-regaño Abby

-No exactamente, bueno si es que…-

-Que acaso no sabes que hora es, o almenos pensaste que debio ser la peor cita por aberla dejado asi o quizas…-

-Ya entendi, lo se y la heladeria no esta tan lejos, ademas ella puede llegar sola, no veo el problema-

Wally le dio la espalda y se cruzo de brazos.

-Es no es tu forma de pensar, que acaso paso algo malo en la cita?- dijo algo preocupada.

-Nada, solo senti que mi corazon se rompio en trillones de pedazos… solo eso paso…

-Acaso te dijo que no? Te rechazo tan friamente?- cuestiono Abby.

-No contesto, solo se quedo callada es todo…- dijo wally recordando lo que sucedió

-Ni si kiera le diste la oportunidad de que te diera una repuesta.- Abby comezo a enojarse y se levanto del mueble.-Solo espero que ella se encuentre bien…-se fue a su habitación dejandolo solo.

_Increíble, algunas veces no puedo creer que sea tan estupido. Me lo pregunto y me lo vuelvo a preguntar, mi respuesta es que no soy idiota, no lo soy. Pero esta ves creo que soy mas que eso, no la deje hablar y tampoco le dije adios o un gracias por haberme acompañado… nada… idiota. Eso es lo que soy, creo que nunca llegare a gustarle y menos con este acto, le dije que no queria perder su amistad y creo que ya la perdi y por una tonteria que yo mismo provoque. Idiota… ahora la perdiste a ella tambien JAMAS volvera quererme ni como amigo…creo que ahora si, ya no puedo creer…_

Wally estaba tan deprimido, que en ese momento no quería ver a nadie ¿para que? Pensaba que si vería algo lo mataría de un golpe, pero no podía pensar que la dejo sola así que decidió esperarla, así quizás le pediría perdón. Las horas pasaron y Kuki no llegaba, Wally ahora si estaba asustado, se levanto y salio de la casa del árbol a buscarla. Camino a la heladería, ya nadie adentro y siguió caminando, de repente algo sintió debajo de tu tenis…

-Que?...la pulsera de Kuki…- siguió mirando y siguió su camino.

No sabia a donde pero había algo en el que lo guiaba y llego a una pekeña cabaña y entro silenciosamente

**La sorpresa**

-A que te refieres de que tiene otra novia?-una voz se oyó.

Wally oía en una pared escondido.

-Si, aquí se consiguió otra novia creo que en realidad no te recuerda-

-Imposible, como es que desde segundo grado sea mi novio y el tonto de Wally no lo recuerde!!-

O.O _Esa voz por que dijo mi nombre acaso es…-_Valery!!-grito y después se tapo la boca. _Idiota._

-Quien anda ahí?-grito Valery.

-Parece que después de todo… me sigues considerando tu novio eh?- salio Wally con intención de impresionar a Valery.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, hasta que te muestras, esta chica debe significar mucho para ti.-

-Tu, tienes a Kuki? Donde esta!!, respondeme!!-grito Wally

-Donde estan tus modales, asi te diriges a tu novia? Después de que no laves durante años?-

-Valery, ya no soy tu novio…-

Valery abrio una cortina y alli estaba Kuki amarrada en una silla algo cansada y triste pero al ver a Wally sonrio.

-Wally!! Acaso veniste a…-

-Silencio!! La que ase las preguntas aki soi yo, Wally nunca me dijiste q habiamos terminado, pense que me recibirias con un dulce beso que me dabas antes.-

-Calla!! Nunca hice tal cosa!! Kuki no tiene nda que ver en esto, asi que dejala ir!!- exclamo Wally.

Esteban saco un cuchillo e hirio a kuki en el brazo.

-AAAAhhhhhh!!!- grito Kuki

-No!!! Que kieres de mi!!! Dimelo Valery, solo no le hagas daño a Kuki- imploro Wally.

-Solo necesito saber, deberas sientes algo por ella? Por que si no es lo que pienso… morira.

-Yo… yo… no permitire que le hagas daño, y ya no me importa lo que piense ella de mi en este momento por que es la persona que mas me importa, porque yo ¡¡LA AMO!!- grito Wally finalmente.

-O.O, wa…wally…- apenas Kuki podia hablar.

-Muy bien, respuesta equivocada.- sonrio diabólicamente Valery.

Esteban agarro vuelo al cuchillo, kuki cerro los ojos y wally rapidamente se interpuso ente ellos dejando que el cuchillo atravesara una parte de el.

-¡NOOO¡WALLY!- kuki lloraba al ver a wally tirado a un lado de ella herido.

-Esteban como pudiste eres un estupido!-grito Valery.

En ese momento aparecio una gran explosion.

-Llego la ayuda chicos.- dijo nigel

-Dios! Wally, Kuki estan bien!-grito Abby

-Numero dos y cinco atrapenlos yo ayudare a Wally y a Kuki.-ordeno Nigel.

Al desatar a Kuki ella se abalanzo al suelo para abrazar a wally.

-Wally, wally despierta porfavor! Disculpame es mi culpa no te respondi…-dijo llorando Kuki

-No…no es tu culpa… no debi… dejarte sola…-contesto Wally difícilmente.

Kuki lloro mas y mas –No te vallas porfavor! Tambien me importas mucho y tambien… te amo…-

Wally se sorprendio ante esto, jamas se lo habia esperado mucho menos después de lo que paso.

-Enserio?-sonrio Wally

-Si, creo que debi responderte por que yo… bueno tambien me gustas mucho desde hace algunso años- comenzo a sonrojarse- eres mas que un amigo… para mi.- dijo algo apenada mirando hacia abajo.

Wally se levanto tratando de sentarse, no sintio dolor alguno pues no le importaba, aprovecho que Kuki estaba distraida sonrojandose asi que cuando ella menos se lo esperaba Wally junto sus labios a los de ella. Kuki solo agrando sus ojos y después los cerro para responder el beso, les parecio eterno pero solo fue unos instantes, Wally rompio el beso y ella llo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-AUCH!!-exclamo wally.

-O.O lo siento… me olvide de tu herida.- dijo kuki preocupada

-Esta bien, solo estoy herido en el hombro.-

-No importa yo voy a cuidar de ti asi como tu siempre lo has hecho por mi… sin importar que .

**_Aun no terminoo falta aun mas haha pero bueno aki sta este cap pequeño pero aki esta sin falta, espero les alla gustado, ay dios que tarde es :s es sabado pero son las 12:35!! Ay que mas da, esto es x uds nn espero reviews (creo que fue muy dramatico no?xD) comentarios, sugerencias ia saben lo que sea :p los kiero muchito cuidense xaito!!_**


	5. Reto entre amigos, kien ganara?

**_Hello!! ya llegue con otro cap ya se acabaron los exámenes… aunque la prox semana empiezan los que siguen . pero no voy a dejar de escribir por eso todo tiene su momento p bueno sigamos espero les guste eh? _**

…**_gracias por los review!!nn…._**

**En la casa del árbol.**

Wally se encontraba en su cama, acostando y pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido pero aun había un problema.

El aun no le decía a Kuki si quería ser su novia.

_Que sorpresa me lleve, Valery aquí es un problema y deberé librarme de ella. Casi no salgo vivo de esa… casi muero, pero preferiría morir yo que ella. Kuki… ese beso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi corta vida. Creo que ese beso realmente no me lo merecía aunque yo fui el primero no pensé que lo respondiera, es decir pensé que recibiría una fuerte cachetada como las que a veces me da por mis tonterías . pero todo fue perfecto, ahora debo decirle que si quiere estar conmigo así como yo con ella._

-Wally?- una voz se oyó entrando ala habitación.

-… ¿Qué?... ah tú… no me lo esperaba- dijo sonrojándose y poniéndose nervioso ya que era la persona en la que tanto pensaba.

-Que no te sorprenda, además este día me dedicare a cuidarte a ti. No fui a la misión de hoy.- respondió Kuki con una sonrisa.

-Quieres decir… que estamos los dos… solos?- dijo algo sorprendido.

-Uhmm… si definitivamente si, entre por que pensé que estabas dormido no pensé que despertarías… ¿Wally?- dijo extrañada ya que no decía nada y la miraba con una sonrisa que la hacia sentirse nerviosa.

-Solos eh…- sonrió aun más.

-O.O wally en que estas pensando… me estas dando miedo…-dijo poniéndose nerviosa mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Genial!! No te parece que con nadie en la casa del árbol deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo.-

-A que te refieres Wally O.O – ahora estaba asustada no sabia que hacer.

-Bueno… yo era de preguntarte si tu… quieres…quieres ser mi… novia…-dijo sonrojándose hasta alcanzar un rojo tomate.

-O.O Wally… yo… ¡claro que si! No te lo negaría por nada del mundo…-dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios algo que a Wally le impresiono por completo, como fue rápido Kuki se separo en un instante.

-…Eso fue… genial…-le regalo una sonrisa sin dudarlo dos veces y eso era raro en el pues desde ese entonces se había vuelto tan alegre y amable como nunca.

-Bueno que bien que te gusto nn jiji iré a ver si los chicos regresaron creo que oí la puerta…-se retiro mandándole un beso con la mano y salio de la habitación.

-……………………………… ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!...- finalizo Wally.

**En la sala principal**

**-**Que fácil fue esta misión. Pensé tener algo mas de acción!!- se quejo N.

-Hola chicos pensé que tardarían un poco mas- Los vio sentados en el sofá.

-Pues no Kuki, una lucha con el escusado ese no dura más de 10 minutos… así que aprovechando fuimos a comprar algunos dulces.- dijo Abby a su amiga.

-Si… me iré a mi cuarto un rato a dormir no molesten eh?- se retiro Memo tomando su bolsa de dulces.

- Bien!!- dijeron todos en corito.

-Chicos yo tomare un baño nn no tardo.- dijo Kuki dejando a Nigel y Abby en la sala.

-_Demonios dile algo. Vamos hazle platica… pero de que…-_

_-_Nigel? Estas bien?-pregunto abby preocupada.

-OH jajaja no estoy muy bien no te preocupes por mi.-

-Mmm… bien, dime que sucedió con lizzie? Acaso ya sabes quien es la nueva chica que te gusta?-

-Si, bueno yo se perfectamente pero ella aun no, la verdad la considero una amiga, es linda y se que puedo confiar en ella. Lo malo es que ella sinceramente no creo que me quiera mas que un amigo y eso me pone triste.- termino Nigel.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Tú eres muy lindo y…-Abby se cayó ante ese comentario. "_Demasiado obvio"_

Pensó ella.

-nn gracias Abby tu también eres muy linda, en serio no se como o tienes un novio.- comenzó a sonrojarse Nigel.

-Pues yo… no se pero no creo tampoco que el chico que me gusta me corresponda.-entristeció Abby.

-Si mal no recuerdo te gustaba Maurice no?-dijo enojándose un poco.

-Bromeas? Nunca con un adolescente, además mi hermana sale con el, así que no tengo chance nn.-

-Que pasaría si ahora alguien se te declarara?-pregunto serio Nigel y Abby se quedo muy impresionada.

-Pues no lo se, no sabría que decir… simplemente no lo se.- dijo Abby.

Nigel se acerco a ella y puso su mano sobre la de ella. Abby estaba sonrojándose pero miro hacia el lado contrario.

_Acaso será que… me lo dirá… Dios es imposible, es decir voy a desmayarme o no se. Cada ves me pongo mas nerviosa. Acaso le gustare y me lo dirá… que estará pensando hacer…_

-Abby… yo quería decirte…-

_-Oh no, no puede ser ahí viene…-_pensaba Abby.

-Quería decirte que tu…- siguió Nigel.

-…- cada ves mas nerviosa.

-…Tienes una pestaña apunto de entrar en tu ojo.- finalizo nigel.

-_¿Qué¡ESO FUE TODO!- pensó algo enojada._

-Vamos déjame quitártela…- Nigel coloco la mano en la mejilla de Abby y esta se sonrojo al poder sentir su mano. Después le quito la pestaña.

-Abby te estas poniendo roja, te encuentras bien ¿no tendrás fiebre? o… ¿acaso se hice sonrojar?-sonrió Nigel hacia abby.

-Que? Que te hace pensar eso aa??-cuestiono abby agachando su gorra para q no le viera los ojos.

-Pues… por que… soy más guapo que Luis miguel xD- sonrió Nigel

-Aja si tu como no… no eres capaz de hacer que una chica se derrita ante ti.-dijo Abby muy segura.

-A no? No me digas que las chicas del salón no votaron por mi por ser el mas guapo de todos.-

-Ya se que eres guapo Nigel, nunca dije que no lo fueras.- ella misma se sonrojo ante eso.

-Entonces aceptare el reto- dijo el

-Cual reto? Yo no te dije nada Nigel.-afirmo Abby

-Voy a hacer que te derritas ante mi como dijiste antes y te demuestro que si puedo.- sonrió Nigel.

-Haz tu mayor intento. Ningún chico me a robado el corazón antes y Mucho menos me rindo ante alguno. A si que si estas deacuerdo acepto.- dijo muy segura de ella.

-Bien, empezare por ahora, nos vemos abby.- se acerco a ella y le dio un beso a la mitad de los labios. Nigel realmente hablaba en serio.

_O.o INCREIBLE, no pensé que eso sucedería, Dios esto realmente paso y ahora será todo un reto. Nigel si habla muy en serio en todo lo que hace… esto será difícil para mí. Y mas por que el… el en verdad me… me gusta…_

Esto pasaba por la cabeza de la chica. Como es posible, lo que si es que nada es imposible y mucho menos en un reto asi.

Pero abby era una de las chicas que bien sabemos no se deja por nada, aunque quien sabe si esta sea la excepción.

**Al dia siguiente**

Wally ya estaba bien, su herida aun obviamente tardaria en cerrarse por completo. Pero sinceramente ya estaba bien, solo unas cuantas vendas en su hombro le recoraban esa horrible herida, y tambien le recordaba el cuando salvo a Kuki asi que estaba feliz de el haber sido el herido y no ella. Eran las 600 a.m. un sabado algo frio y caminaba hacia la cocina. Tomo una taza de chocolate caliente y en su camino de nuevo a su habitación la enorme pantalla de la sala principal se encendió.

-Aquí reportandose la superior 86… ay alguien ahí?-

-Que acaso ya no sabes a quien molestar y vienes a gritar a estas horas?- respondio Wally con su taza de chocolate.

-Wallabe dile a tu sector que tienen una mision muy importante.-

-No me digas Wallabe, sabes que no me gusta que me digan de ese modo. Vaya hace mucho que no vamos a una mision importante.- respondio Wally.

-Jajaja de echo no es una mision me gusta llamarla asi, me gusta decir que mi cumpleaños es importante.- se burlo Fanny.

-Rayos no me digas que tendre que ir a una fiesta aburrida.- dijo en un tono bajo

-que has dicho wallabe?-se altero Fanny.

-Nada que ya me siento mejor y pasare el recado si bye.- este aplano el boton para teminar la transmisión tan importante que habia escuchado.

_Definitivamente ya no sabe a quien molestar pero bueno ya que. Aprovechare diciendole a su novio Memo que le vaya a comprar un regalo. Jajaja esos deberas son el uno para el otro, oh bueno mejor voy a dormir._

**11:00 a.m.**

**-**No derecha… izquierda… la otra izquierda!.- _Fin de juego. _Se oyó en el video juego.

-Lo ves Wally aun así te sigo ganando y ser chica no es excusa- dijo kuki victoriosa.

-Bah no importa cuando este completamente curado te ganare, solo fue suerte, ademas te di chance por que no me gustaria que perdieras.- sonrio Wally.

-Si tu como no ahora resulta que me dejas ganar por quererme?.- dijo burlonamente la chica.

-Pues no te miento- le da un beso en la mejilla-si te quiero mucho kuki.

-Uyyy de cuando aca son tan amorosos uds. Dos eh?- llegaba memo a la sala principal.

-_Demonios por que tenias que llegar . -_ penso Wally.

-Buenos dias memo nn- saludo kuki a su amigo.

-Por cierto ablando de amor, tu novia Fanny nos invito a su cumpleaños hoy.- dijo burlonamente y en tono de venganza hacia Memo.

-Muy gracioso u.u … ehm saldre a comprar algunas cosas quizas dulces o no se jeje nos vemos.- salio rapidamente.

-Conociendolo ira por el regalo de fanny- comento Abby entrando a la sala.

-Si, espero que sea algo que de verdad le agrade a fanny es decir esa chica se enoja por todo -.- - dijo wally.

-Si y…- abby fue interrumpida por unas manos. ¿Unas manos? Si.

-Buenos dias chicos- dijo Nigel abrazando a Abby por detrás tomandola de la cintura. Acto seguido le beso la mejilla.

-O.O!!!!!!- los ojos de Kuki y wally se tornaron como platos.

Abby estaba realmente roja, no sabia que hacer mas ella no podria dejarse y nunca podria rendirse, deberia conservar su dignidad ante sus amigos.

-Buenos dias Nigel- ella se separo de el y le dio una sonrisa.- Nunca te dejare ganar este reto, te lo aeguro.

-Jajaja sabes Wally comienzo a pensar que el amor acaba de llegar al sector V.- kuki lo abrazo y el solo le sonrio.

_**Y bien? Que les parecio el 5º cap nn espero sus reviews ya saben, comentarios, criticas lo que seaaa jaja**_

_**Bueno los dejo preparense para el proximo cap. ¿Quién ganara? Abby o Nigel …**_

_**Descubranlo en el proximo cap nn nos vemos chicos y chicas los quiro muxitoo cuidense.**_


	6. el amor gano

**_Wola!! p ia llego el siguiente cap!! Jaja espero que les guste me falta la inspiración . . Chicos y chicas este fic va x ustedes que me han stado apoiando (la cancion de "te quiero tanto, tanto no me pertenece al igual que los KND. la cancion es de OV7 nn)_**

**En la casa del arbol**

**-**¡No se que me voy a poner!- se oyo un grito en la casa. (Asi como cuando una chica se desespera al no saber que ponerse

-.- chicas uds. Saben de lo que hablo.)

-Tanta ropa en este armario y no se que ponerme…-se quejaba Kuki.

"Toc toc". Se oyo la puerta.

-Adelante…- respondio Kuki.

-¿Estas bien? Oí un grito.- se preocupo Abby.

-Ah pasa, estoy bien no te preocupes, solo que no se que ponerme para la fiesta de Fanny.-

-Mmm… sabes yo tampoco se. ¿Que te parece si vamos de compras?- sonrio Abby.

-Gran idea sera mejor irnos ya, la fiesta es alas 5- contesto Kuki.

-Bien avisemos a los chicos- finalizo Abby.

_Esta fiesta es para algo muy elegante. Asi que para las chicas es, un problema, claro los chicos solo se pondrian un traje de gala y se verian bien pero saben, ser una chica tiene sus dificultades._

_-_Pensaba kuki en ese momento.

**En el mall **

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí, te parece si nos separamos y nos vemos en los vestidores?- sugirió Abby

-Claro, bien nos vemos después.- sonrio Kuki viendo como su amiga se alejaba.

_Bueno veamos que podre llevar…_

Se dijo Kuki y empezo a echar carrera por todo el mall dejando a las personas que atendian con manos y cabeza llenas de ropa.

-Que vestido tan lindo…- Kuki se paso en seco y lo observo detenidamente.

Era un vestido color rosa fuerte, de solo un tirante muy pegadito y tenia un cinturón negro con una flor negra.

Era sencillo pero hermoso, camino hacia el con la intencion de tomarlo pero…

-Oye que haces yo vi este vestido primero.- Se oyo una la voz de una chica.

-¿Que?- Kuki vio que sobre la mano de ella habia otra con la misma intencion te tomar el vestido.

-Porfavor quita tu mano de MI vestido…¿tu?.-

-…!¿Valery?!...- grito Kuki.

-La misma, ahora si me disculpas debo probarme este vestido.- dijo seriamente

-Disculpa pero yo llegue primero y debo comprarlo-

-En tus sueños princesita, ¡yo llevare este vestido!-dijo Valery jalando el vestido hacia ella.

-Ah no, este vestido lo comprare yo!- dijo Kuki tambien jalandolo hacia ella.

La chicas comenzaron a pelearse por el tan preciado vestido, que la final solo se partio en dos.

-Mira lo que has hecho, haz arruinado mi vestido.- dijo enojada Valery

-Yo habia llegado antes, esto no hubiera pasado tu empesaste- grito Kuki.

Valery miro el vestido roto y dijo.- Tienes razon ahora es tuyo, ya no lo quiero- dijo retirandose de ahí.

-¡Esa chica!- grito para si misma.

-No se preocupe señorita, tenemos otro vestido igual a ese en la bodega.- dijo el gerente que era muy apuesto y joven como de unos 15 o 16 pero ¿Qué hacia alli?

-Mmm… pero debo pagar este no cree?- dijo Kuki sonrojándose.

-No, no se preocupe. Deme ese y enseguida le traigo el otro.- dijo sonriendo.

-Esta bien, disculpa una pregunta… ¿acaso te conosco?- dijo algo dudosa.

El joven se altero y dijo.- No lo creo señorita- se retiro sin decir nada mas.

Kuki espero el vestido y se se lo dio una señorita. Kuki penso que talvez el joven la mando con ella, eso le parecio extraño.

El joven era güero con ojos azules, no recordaba bien en donde lo habia visto.

**El vestidor.**

-Mira ¿que te parece este?- dijo kuki con una sonrisa.

-Se te ve divino amiga, a Wally le facinara .- sonrio abby.

-El tuyo tambien esta muy bonito, dejaras a Nigel con la boca abierta.- dijo en tono burlon hacia su amiga.

El vestido de abby era color rojo, tenia una pequeña abertura en la parte de la cintura, de verdad era muy atrevido pero bonito y los tirantes a un lado de los hombros.

-A que te refieres con eso de Nigel, no se de lo que me hablas.- ignoro abby sabiendo de lo que hablaba.

-Oh vamos no me engañas,y mucho menos como te saludo esta mañana recuerdas?.-

_Flash back_

_-Buenos dias chicos- dijo Nigel abrazando a Abby por detrás tomandola de la cintura. Acto seguido le beso la mejilla._

_-Creo que el amor a llegado al sector V -_

_Fin del flash back._

Abby solo sacudio su cabeza levemente al recordar rapidamente lo que paso.

-Lo ves, te sonrojaste en tan solo pensarlo.- dijo burlandose kuki.

-Bueno bueno, ya si? Llevemos los vestidos deben estarnos esperando.- dijo abby algo nerviosa, no queria que le preguntara o dijera algo mas.

**En la casa del arbol.**

Los chicos estaban leyendo revistas ya que no tenian nada que hacer. Ya sabrian que ponerse para la fiesta, la que solo faltaba una hora talves muy poco tiempo en arreglarase para las chicas.

-Ya llegamos!- gritaron las 2 al mismo tiempo por pensar que estarian en sus habitaciones o alguna otra parte del arbol.

-Que bien, tardaron demasiado solo comprando ropa.- dijo Wally sin despegar la vista de su revista.

-Bien iremos a arreglarnos, acaso no haran ustedes lo mismo?.-pregunto kuki

-Nah, nosotros no somos unas tortugas, podemos vestirnos en 10 minutos.- dijo muy confiado Wally.

-Bien, vamos abby.- dijo kuki

Las chicas se arreglaron ya con solo media hora de tiempo. Las chicas decian que era muy tarde y los chicos aun no estaban listos. Tomaron 20 minutos del tiempo para peinarse y alistarse, perfume y algo de labial. Después de estar listas bajaron ala sala principal, y para su sorpresa los chicos estaban listos.

-…O.O…-

-Y bien wally ¿te gusta mi vestido?- dijo kuki sonriendo.

-Te… te ves…lindisima- dijo wally sonrojandose.

-Gracias. Ahora ven.- kuki lo tomo suavemente de la muñeca dirigiendolo fuera de la sala principal.

Nigel solo esperaba a no ver a los demas en ese momento y hasta asegurarse de que no habia nadie dijo:

-Te vestiste asi solo por mi?- dijo viendola de arriba abajo y girando alrededor de ella, de un lado a otro.

-Crees que lo hize por ti? Debes estar bromeando.- abby tenia pensado salir de ahí algo no iva muy bien.

-Creo que es lo mas obvio y sabes una cosa.- la tomo dulcemente de la mano dirigiendola a el hasta no quedar enfrente de ella.- creo que me ganaste.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a rendirte asi nadamas? Pense que nunca te darias por vencido.- dijo abby muy sorprendida.

-La verdad tu frialdad de ignorarme me hizo perder y es qfue por que yo no quiero que esto sea un juego.- dijo mirandola a los ojos muy seriamente.

-A que te refie…- abby no pudo terminar esa frase. Fue interrumpida por los labios de nigel que simplemente la dejo helada.

Abby pensaba que esta soñando es decir ¿Nigel dejando a una chica ganar? ¿realmente la amaba?

Nigel se separo de abby lentamente y miro hacia abajo y dijo

-Es que… yo quiero estar verdaderamente contigo, un juego no es nada para mi.- dijo nigel

-Nigel… yo no se que decir, pero te voy a ser muy sincera, a mi me gustas mucho y la verdad nunca acepte que estuvieras con lizzie, nunca me crei que la amaras.- dijo abby algo triste y una lagrima recorrio su mejilla.

Nigel sonrio y dijo –tanto asi me kerias? Entonces debo de ser un idiota, creo que hice trampa al besarte en un juego, debio ser difícil para ti, lo siento.-

-No te creas tanto si soy muy fuerte te gane.- le sonrio maliciosamente.

Nigel tomo su mano y le pregunto.- dime, ¿quieres ser mi novia?.- dijo sonrojandose.

-Abby también sonrio y dijo que si dandole un fuerte abrazo.

**En la fiesta**

Los chicos estaban en su mesa conversando y divirtiendose mucho, habia una pista para mas de un millon de personas, luces y musica de todo tipo un salon exclusivo para jóvenes, creo que ahora no se apiadarian de los niños como antes.

-Jajaja pues tu fiesta esta super fanny.- dijo kuki a su amiga.

-Ay gracias y tambien gracias a ustedes por aver venido.- dijo sonriendo fanny y esto impacto a los demas.

-En serio as cambiado mucho fanny.- dijo memo sonrojandose al ablarle.

-En serio, yo digo que es la misma gruñona de siempre…-dijo wally en tono bajo.

-Que as dicho wallabe?!- dijo fanny comenzándose a enojar

-Que… voy por mas ponche, no tardo jeje.- dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia otra hacia la mesa del ponche.

_Bien Wally ya es tu novia no creo que sea problema invitarla a bailar, tengo que… ella es MI novia y voy a bailar con ella._

Comenzo a tocar una cancion suave que muchos comenzaron a bailar

**Si tal vez**

**podrías comprender**

**que no sé**

**cómo expresarme bien**

**si tal vez**

**pudiera hacerte ver**

**que no hay otra mujer **

**mejor que tú para mí;**

Wally se acerco a la mesa de donde estaban sus amigos se sento y mientras los demas hablaban tomo la mano de Kuki y le dijo al oido.

-¿Te gustaria bailar Kuki?.- sonrio Wally

-Claro que si, esperaba que dijeras eso mucho antes.- dijo Kuki jalandolo del brazo hacia la pista de baile.

Llegaron a la pista y ella rodeo su cuello y el la cintura de ella.

**si tal vez**

**me harías muy feliz**

**si tal vez**

**me lo podrías decir**

**si tal vez**

**detalle a detalle**

**podrías conquistarme**

**sería tuya.**

-Wally, tu me quieres?.- pregunto kuki sonrojandose poco a poco.

Wally la miro le sonrio y no le contesto.

**Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto**

**cada día un poco más.**

**Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto**

**para mi no hay nada igual, no lo hay**

**te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, amor**

**que ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más.**

Nigel y abby al igual que ellos se pararon a bailar. Aunque tambien hubo sorpresa de que Memo habia invitado a Fanny a bailar!! O.O

**Si tal vez**

**el mundo aprenderá**

**con nuestro amor**

**lo bello que es amar**

**y tal vez**

**lo vuelva a repetir**

**pareja por pareja**

**el mundo entero al fin.**

Wally beso a Kuki la verdad le parecia muy tonta esa pregunta, el habia amado a esa chica desde la primera ves que la vio.

La molestaba solo para llamar su atención y poder estar con ella , no le importaba que pensaran los demas el solo queria verla sonreir.

**Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto**

**cada día un poco más.**

Kuki rompio el beso suavemente, lo miro a los ojos

-Yo no te quiero Kuki… te amo y nunca me quisiera separar de ti. Desde hace mucho te lo guarde- dijo sonriendo y puso su mano sobre la mejilla de ella.

-Yo tambien, aunque algunas veces cuando eramos mas chicos no te soportaba y pensaba que no me querias.- dijo riendose al recordar.

**Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto**

**para mí no hay nada igual, no lo hay**

-Fui un tonto no sabia como llamar tu atención.- le dijo con un tono de burla.

-Wally asi de tontito me gustas, te quiero demasiado.- le dio un abrazo recarcandose en el hombro de el.

**Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, amor**

**que ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más,**

**ya no puedo más.**

Te amo.- Wally le dio un beso en la frente para terminar esa ocasión.

Se dice que abby y nigel ahora eran tambien felices, no habia nadie que pudiera estar estorbando en ese amor, en el mismo caso de wally y kuki. Y… ¿habra alguien que pueda separar esas parejas? Si quizas las hay pero esa es otra historia.

_**Fin**_

**_Jaja bueno aki se termino mi fic el primero que hago en tooda mi vida XD bueno como ven, creo que no me inspire, aun asi plis reviews quiero saber si les gusto mi fic llora aa debi tener mas inspiración les aviso que después are un fic de Abby y Nigel exclusivamente ninguna otra parejita mas que ellos y otra mas de Wally y Kuki yy tengo unas cuantas ideas desde hace mucho pero como dije esa es otra historia XD xaitooo _**


End file.
